doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liste der Production Codes
Die Doctor Who Production Codes kamen nicht gleich nach der jeweiligen Folge raus. Ab der Folge The Doctor, the Window and the Wardrobe hörte man auf sie zu benutzen. TV Geschichten * A: An Unearthly Child * B: The Daleks * C: The Edge of Destruction * D: Marco Polo * E: The Keys of Marinus * F: The Aztecs * G: The Sensorites * H: The Reign of Terror * J: Planet of Giants * K: The Dalek Invasion of Earth * L: The Rescue * M: The Romans * N: The Web Planet * P: The Crusade * Q: The Space Museum * R: The Chase * S: The Time Meddler * T: Galaxy 4 * T/A: Mission to the Unknown * U: The Myth Makers * V: The Daleks' Master Plan * W: The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve * X: The Ark * Y: The Celestial Toymaker * Z: The Gunfighters * AA: The Savages * BB: The War Machines * CC: The Smugglers * DD: The Tenth Planet * EE: The Power of the Daleks * FF: The Highlanders * GG: The Underwater Menace * HH: The Moonbase * JJ: The Macra Terror * KK: The Faceless Ones * LL: The Evil of the Daleks * MM: The Tomb of the Cybermen * NN: The Abominable Snowmen * OO: The Ice Warriors * PP: The Enemy of the World * QQ: The Web of Fear * RR: Fury from the Deep * SS: The Wheel in Space * TT: The Dominators * UU: The Mind Robber * VV: The Invasion * WW: The Krotons * XX: The Seeds of Death * YY: The Space Pirates * ZZ: The War Games * AAA: Spearhead from Space * BBB: Doctor Who and the Silurians * CCC: The Ambassadors of Death * DDD: Inferno * EEE: Terror of the Autons * FFF: The Mind of Evil * GGG: The Claws of Axos * HHH: Colony in Space * JJJ: The Dæmons * KKK: Day of the Daleks * LLL: The Sea Devils * MMM: The Curse of Peladon * NNN: The Mutants * OOO: The Time Monster * PPP: Carnival of Monsters * QQQ: Frontier in Space * RRR: The Three Doctors * SSS: Planet of the Daleks * TTT: The Green Death * UUU: The Time Warrior * WWW: Invasion of the Dinosaurs * XXX: Death to the Daleks * YYY: The Monster of Peladon * ZZZ: Planet of the Spiders * 4A: Robot * 4B: The Sontaran Experiment * 4C: The Ark in Space * 4D: Revenge of the Cybermen * 4E: Genesis of the Daleks * 4F: Terror of the Zygons * 4G: Pyramids of Mars * 4H: Planet of Evil * 4J: The Android Invasion * 4K: The Brain of Morbius * 4L: The Seeds of Doom * 4M: The Masque of Mandragora * 4N: The Hand of Fear * 4P: The Deadly Assassin * 4Q: The Face of Evil * 4R: The Robots of Death * 4S: The Talons of Weng-Chiang * 4T: The Invisible Enemy * 4V: Horror of Fang Rock * 4W: The Sun Makers * 4X: Image of the Fendahl * 4Y: Underworld * 4Z: The Invasion of Time * 5A: The Ribos Operation * 5B: The Pirate Planet * 5C: The Stones of Blood * 5D: The Androids of Tara * 5E: The Power of Kroll * 5F: The Armageddon Factor * 5G: The Creature from the Pit * 5H: City of Death * 5J: Destiny of the Daleks * 5K: Nightmare of Eden * 5L: The Horns of Nimon * 5M: Shada * 5N: The Leisure Hive * 5P: State of Decay * 5Q: Meglos * 5R: Full Circle * 5S: Warriors' Gate * 5T: The Keeper of Traken * 5V: Logopolis * 5W: Four to Doomsday * 5X: The Visitation * 5Y: Kinda * 5Z: Castrovalva * 6A: Black Orchid * 6B: Earthshock * 6C: Time-Flight * 6D: Snakedance * 6E: Arc of Infinity * 6F: Mawdryn Undead * 6G: Terminus * 6H: Enlightenment * 6J: The King's Demons * 6K: The Five Doctors * 6L: Warriors of the Deep * 6M: The Awakening * 6N: Frontios * 6P: Resurrection of the Daleks * 6Q: Planet of Fire * 6R: The Caves of Androzani * 6S: The Twin Dilemma * 6T: Attack of the Cybermen * 6V: Vengeance on Varos * 6W: The Mark of the Rani * 6X: The Two Doctors * 6Y: Timelash * 6Z: Revelation of the Daleks * 7A: The Mysterious Planet * 7B: Mindwarp * 7C-1: Terror of the Vervoids * 7C-2: The Ultimate Foe * 7D: Time and the Rani * 7E: Paradise Towers * 7F: Delta and the Bannermen * 7G: Dragonfire * 7H: Remembrance of the Daleks * 7J: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy * 7K: Silver Nemesis * 7L: The Happiness Patrol * 7M: The Curse of Fenric * 7N: Battlefield * 7P: Survival * 7Q: Ghost Light * TVM: Doctor Who * 1.1: Rose * 1.2: The End of the World * 1.3: The Unquiet Dead * 1.4: Aliens of London * 1.5: World War Three * 1.6: Dalek * 1.7: The Long Game * 1.8: Father's Day * 1.9: The Empty Child * 1.10: The Doctor Dances * 1.11: Boom Town * 1.12: Bad Wolf * 1.13: The Parting of the Ways * 2.X: The Christmas Invasion * 2.1: New Earth * 2.2: Tooth and Claw * 2.3: School Reunion * 2.4: The Girl in the Fireplace * 2.5: Rise of the Cybermen * 2.6: The Age of Steel * 2.7: The Idiot's Lantern * 2.8: The Impossible Planet * 2.9: The Satan Pit * 2.10: Love & Monsters * 2.11: Fear Her * 2.12: Army of Ghosts * 2.13: Doomsday * 3.X: The Runaway Bride * 3.1: Smith and Jones * 3.2: The Shakespeare Code * 3.3: Gridlock * 3.4: Daleks in Manhattan * 3.5: Evolution of the Daleks * 3.6: The Lazarus Experiment * 3.7: 42 * 3.8: Human Nature * 3.9: The Family of Blood * 3.10: Blink * 3.11: Utopia * 3.12: The Sound of Drums * 3.13: Last of the Time Lords * 4.X: Voyage of the Damned * 4.1: Partners in Crime * 4.2: Planet of the Ood * 4.3: The Fires of Pompeii * 4.4: The Sontaran Stratagem * 4.5: The Poison Sky * 4.6: The Doctor's Daughter * 4.7: The Unicorn and the Wasp * 4.8: Midnight * 4.9: Silence in the Library * 4.10: Forest of the Dead * 4.11: Turn Left * 4.12: The Stolen Earth * 4.13: Journey's End * 4.14: The Next Doctor * 4.15: Planet of the Dead * 4.16: The Waters of Mars * 4.17: The End of Time: Part One * 4.18: The End of Time: Part Two * 1.1: The Eleventh Hour * 1.2: The Beast Below * 1.3: Victory of the Daleks * 1.4: The Time of Angels * 1.5: Flesh and Stone * 1.6: The Vampires of Venice * 1.7: Amy's Choice * 1.8: The Hungry Earth * 1.9: Cold Blood * 1.10: Vincent and the Doctor * 1.11: The Lodger * 1.12: The Pandorica Opens * 1.13: The Big Bang * 2.X: A Christmas Carol * 2.1: The Impossible Astronaut * 2.2: Day of the Moon * 2.3: The Doctor's Wife * 2.4: Night Terrors * 2.5: The Rebel Flesh * 2.6: The Almost People * 2.7: A Good Man Goes To War * 2.8: Let's Kill Hitler * 2.9: The Curse of the Black Spot * 2.10: The Girl Who Waited * 2.11: The God Complex * 2.12: Closing Time * 2.13: The Wedding of River Song Big Finish Production Codes * H/A: The Fragile Yellow Arc of Fragrance * H/B: Farewell, Great Macedon * H/C: The Masters of Luxor * N/A: The Dark Planet * VV/A: Prison in Space * XX/A: The Rosemariners * XX/B: Lords of the Red Planet * XX/C: The Queen of Time * GGG/A: The Mega * 4R/A: The Foe from the Future * 4S/A: Destination: Nerva * 4S/B: The Renaissance Man * 4S/C: The Wrath of the Iceni * 4S/D: Energy of the Daleks * 4S/E: Trail of the White Worm * 4S/F: The Oseidon Adventure * 4S/G: The King of Sontar * 4S/H: White Ghosts * 4S/I: The Crooked Man * 4S/J: The Evil One * 4S/K: Last of the Colophon * 4S/L: Destroy the Infinite * 4S/M: The Abandoned * 4S/N: Zygon Hunt * 4V/A: The Valley of Death * 4W/A: The Exxilons * 4W/B: The Darkness of Glass * 4W/C: Requiem for the Rocket Men * 4W/D: Death Match * 4W/E: Suburban Hell * 4W/F: The Cloisters of Terror * 4W/G: The Fate of Krelos * 4W/H: Return to Telos * 5F/A: The Auntie Matter * 5F/B: The Sands of Life * 5F/C: War Against the Laan * 5F/D: The Justice of Jalxar * 5F/E: Phantoms of the Deep * 5F/F: The Dalek Contract * 5F/G: The Final Phase * 6C/A: The Land of the Dead * 6C/B: Winter for the Adept * 6C/C: The Mutant Phase * 6C/D: Primeval * 6C/E: Spare Parts * 6C/F: Creatures of Beauty * 6C/G: The Game * 6C/H: Circular Time * 6C/I: Renaissance of the Daleks * 6C/J: Return to the Web Planet * 6C/K: The Haunting of Thomas Brewster * 6C/L: The Boy That Time Forgot * 6C/M: Time Reef/A Perfect World * 6C/N: Castle of Fear * 6C/O: The Eternal Summer * 6C/P: Plague of the Daleks * 6C/Q: The Demons of Red Lodge and Other Stories * 6C/R: 1001 Nights * 6C/RA: 1963: Fanfare for the Common Men * 6C/S: Moonflesh * 6C/T: Tomb Ship * 6C/U: Masquerade * 6E/A: Omega * 6E/AA: The Elite * 6E/AB: Hexagora * 6E/AC: The Children of Seth * 6H/A: Cobwebs * 6H/B: The Whispering Forest * 6H/C: The Cradle of the Snake * 6H/D: Heroes of Sontar * 6H/E: Kiss of Death * 6H/F: Rat Trap * 6H/G: The Emerald Tiger * 6H/H: The Jupiter Conjunction * 6H/I: The Butcher of Brisbane * 6H/J: Eldrad Must Die! * 6H/K: The Lady of Mercia * 6H/L: Prisoners of Fate * 6H/M: Mistfall * 6H/N: Equilibrium * 6H/O: The Entropy Plague * 6P/A: Phantasmagoria * 6P/B: Loups-Garoux * 6P/C: Singularity * 6Q/A: Red Dawn * 6Q/AA: Exotron/Urban Myths * 6Q/B: The Eye of the Scorpion * 6Q/C: The Church and the Crown * 6Q/D: Nekromanteia * 6Q/E: The Axis of Insanity * 6Q/F: The Roof of the World * 6Q/G: Three's a Crowd * 6Q/H: The Council of Nicaea * 6Q/I: The Kingmaker * 6Q/J: The Gathering * 6Q/K: Son of the Dragon * 6Q/L: The Mind's Eye * 6Q/M: The Bride of Peladon * 6Q/N: Mission of the Viyrans * 6R/A: The Judgement of Isskar * 6R/B: The Destroyer of Delights * 6R/C: The Chaos Pool * 6R/AA: The Burning Prince * 6W/A: Davros * 6W/B: Cryptobiosis * 6Y/A: Year of the Pig * 6Y/AA: The Nightmare Fair * 6Y/AB: Mission to Magnus * 6Y/AC: Leviathan * 6Y/AD: The Hollows of Time * 6Y/AE: Paradise 5 * 6Y/AF: Point of Entry * 6Y/AG: The Song of Megaptera * 6Y/AH: The Macros * 6Y/AI: The Guardians of Prophecy * 6Y/AJ: Power Play * 6Y/AK: The First Sontarans * 6Z/A: Whispers of Terror * 6Z/AA: Recorded Time and Other Stories * 6Z/AB: 1963: The Space Race * 6Z/AC: Breaking Bubbles and Other Stories * 6Z/B: ...ish * 6Z/C: The Reaping * 7CPRE-A: Her Final Flight * 7CPRE-A/A: I.D./''Urgent Calls'' * 7CPRE-A/A-3: The Acheron Pulse * 7C/A: The Marian Conspiracy * 7C/B: The Spectre of Lanyon Moor * 7C/C: The Apocalypse Element * 7C/D: Bloodtide * 7C/E: Project: Twilight * 7C/F: The Sandman * 7C/G: Jubilee * 7C/H: Doctor Who and the Pirates * 7C/J: Project: Lazarus * 7C/K: Arrangements for War * 7C/L: Medicinal Purposes * 7C/MA: Pier Pressure * 7C/MB: The Nowhere Place * 7C/MC: 100 * 7C/MD: Assassin in the Limelight * 7C/NA: The Crimes of Thomas Brewster * 7C/NB: The Feast of Axos * 7C/NC: Industrial Evolution * 7C/NAA: The Curse of Davros * 7C/NAB: The Fourth Wall * 7C/NAC: Wirrn Isle * 7C/NAD: Antidote to Oblivion * 7C/NAE: The Brood of Erys * 7C/NAF: Scavenger * 7C/NAG: The Widow's Assassin * 7C/NAH: Masters of Earth * 7C/NAI: The Rani Elite * 7C/PA: The Condemned * 7C/PB: The Doomwood Curse * 7C/PC: Brotherhood of the Daleks * 7C/PD: Return of the Krotons * 7C/PE: The Raincloud Man * 7C/PF: Patient Zero * 7C/PG: Paper Cuts * 7C/PH: Blue Forgotten Planet * 7C/PI: City of Spires * 7C/PJ: The Wreck of the Titan * 7C/PK: Legend of the Cybermen * 7C/QA: The Wrong Doctors * 7C/QB: Spaceport Fear * 7C/QC: The Seeds of War * 7C/R: The One Doctor * 7C/S: The Juggernauts * 7C/T: Catch-1782 * 7C/U: Thicker Than Water * 7C/V: The Wishing Beast/''The Vanity Box'' * 7D/A: Unregenerate! * 7D/B: Red * 7E/A: Bang-Bang-A-Boom! * 7E/B: Flip-Flop * 7F/A: The Fires of Vulcan * 7J/A: 1963: The Assassination Games * 7P/A: Thin Ice * 7P/B: Crime of the Century * 7P/C: Animal * 7P/D: Earth Aid * 7R: The Fearmonger * 7S: The Genocide Machine * 7T: Dust Breeding * 7U: Colditz * 7V: The Rapture * 7W: The Harvest * 7W/A: Dreamtime * 7W/B: LIVE 34 * 7W/C: Night Thoughts * 7W/D: The Settling * 7W/E: No Man's Land * 7W/F: Nocturne * 7W/G: The Dark Husband * 7W/H: Forty-Five * 7W/J: The Magic Mousetrap * 7W/K: Enemy of the Daleks * 7W/L: The Angel of Scutari * 7W/M: Project: Destiny * 7W/N: A Death in the Family * 7W/O: Lurkers at Sunlight's Edge * 7W/P: Robophobia * 7W/Q: The Doomsday Quatrain * 7W/R: House of Blue Fire * 7W/S: Protect and Survive * 7W/T: Black and White * 7W/U: Gods and Monsters * 7W/V: Afterlife * 7W/WA: Revenge of the Swarm * 7W/WB: Mask of Tragedy * 7W/WC: Signs and Wonders * 7X: Project: Lazarus * 7Y: Master * 7Z: The Sirens of Time * 7Z/A: Valhalla * 7Z/B: Frozen Time * 7Z/C: The Death Collectors/''Spider's Shadow'' * 7Z/D: Kingdom of Silver/''Keepsake'' * 7Z/E: A Thousand Tiny Wings * 7Z/F: Klein's Story * 7Z/G: Survival of the Fittest * 7Z/H: The Architects of History * 7Z/I: The Shadow Heart * 7Z/J: Persuasion * 7Z/K: Starlight Robbery * 7Z/L: Daleks Among Us * 8A/AA: The Silver Turk * 8A/AB: The Witch from the Well * 8A/AC: Army of Death * 8B: Storm Warning * 8C: Sword of Orion * 8D: The Stones of Venice * 8E: Minuet in Hell * 8F: Invaders from Mars * 8G: The Chimes of Midnight * 8H: Seasons of Fear * 8J: Embrace the Darkness * 8K: The Time of the Daleks * 8L: Neverland * 8M: Zagreus * 8N: Scherzo * 8P: The Creed of the Kromon * 8Q: The Natural History of Fear * 8R: The Twilight Kingdom * 8S: Faith Stealer * 8T: The Last * 8U: Caerdroia * 8V: The Next Life * 8W: Terror Firma * 8X: Scaredy Cat * 8Y: Other Lives * 8Y/A: Time Works * 8Y/B: Something Inside * 8Y/C: Memory Lane * 8Y/D: Absolution * 8Y/E: ''The Girl Who Never Was'' * 8Z: The Company of Friends Kategorie:Liste